Mark Williams (South African footballer)
|death_date = |birth_place = Cape Town, South Africa |height= |position=Forward |currentclub= |clubnumber= |youthyears1= 1978–1988 |youthclubs1= Clarewood AFC | years1 = 1988–1990 | years2 = 1991 | years3 = 1992 | years4 = 1993 | years5 = 1993–1995 | years6 = 1995–1996 | years7 = 1996 | years8 = 1996–1997 | years9 = 1997 | years10 = 1998–2000 | years11 = 2001 | years12 = 2002 | years13 = 2002–2003 | years14 =2003 | clubs1 = Jomo Cosmos | clubs2 = Mamelodi Sundowns | clubs3 = Hellenic FC | clubs4 = Cape Town Spurs | clubs5 = RWD Molenbeek | clubs6 = Wolverhampton Wanderers | clubs7 = Corinthians | clubs8 = Kaizer Chiefs F.C. | clubs9 = Guangdong Hongyuan F.C. | clubs10 = Qiánwéi Huándǎo | clubs11 = Shanghai Zhongyuan Huili | clubs12 = Qingdao Hademen | clubs13 = Moroka Swallows | clubs14 =Brunei | caps1= 28 | goals1 = 6 | caps2 = 20 | goals2 = 5 | caps3 = 19 | goals3 = 6 | caps4 = 5 | goals4 = 2 | caps5 = 61 | goals5 = 17 | caps6 = 12 | goals6 = 0 | caps7 = 3 | goals7 = 0 | caps8 = 17 | goals8 = 8 |caps9 = 20 | goals9 = 3 | caps10 = 50 | goals10 = 36 | caps11 = 20 | goals11 = 19 | caps12 = 14 | goals12 = 1 | caps13 = 8 | goals13 = 2 | caps14 = 6 | goals14 = 5 | totalcaps = 283 | totalgoals = 107 |nationalyears1=1992–1997 |nationalteam1=South Africa |nationalcaps1= 23 | nationalgoals1 = 8 |manageryears1= |managerclubs1= }} Mark Williams (born 11 August 1966) is a South African former international footballer who played as a forward for many clubs throughout his career, including Corinthians (Brazil), Wolverhampton Wanderers (England), Chongqing Lifan (China), Qingdao Zhongneng (China) and RWDM (Belgium). At Wolves he scored once; his goal coming in a League Cup tie against Fulham in October 1995. Internationally he is predominantly remembered for being in the squad that played in the 1996 African Cup of Nations where he was the joint second scorer with 4 goals, and scored both goals in the final, in which South Africa beat Tunisia 2-0 to win the cup for the first time. When he retired he would have played for the South Africa national football team 23 times, scoring 8 goals. As of December 2006 he is playing for South African Beach Soccer team. Career statistics International Honours Club Qiánwéi Huándǎo *Chinese FA Cup: 2000 Shanghai Zhongyuan Huili *Chinese Jia B League: 2001　 Qingdao Hademen *Chinese FA Cup: 2002 International South Africa national football team *African Cup of Nations: 1996 References External links * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:South African soccer players Category:South African expatriate soccer players Category:South Africa international soccer players Category:1996 African Cup of Nations players Category:1997 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:Expatriate footballers in Brazil Category:Expatriate footballers in China Category:Jomo Cosmos F.C. players Category:Mamelodi Sundowns F.C. players Category:Hellenic F.C. players Category:Ajax Cape Town F.C. players Category:R.W.D. Molenbeek players Category:Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Kaizer Chiefs F.C. players Category:Chongqing Lifan F.C. players Category:Xian Chanba players Category:Qingdao Jonoon F.C. players Category:Moroka Swallows F.C. players Category:Sport Club Corinthians Paulista players Category:Cape Coloureds Category:Sportspeople from Cape Town Category:Expatriate footballers in Brunei Category:South African expatriates in Belgium Category:South African expatriates in Brazil Category:South African expatriates in China Category:Brunei (Malaysia Premier League team) players Category:Association football forwards